


Lost In Red Hair

by ashleybenlove



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, it's in a movie theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: She then whispered about doing a sexual act in his ear and then watched as his face became red, mostly from the surprise of hearing her suggest/say that in asemi-public place, Ellie!but also from the embarrassment.





	Lost In Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Up- Ellie/Carl  
> Movietheatre Blowjob."

Nobody else was in the theatre to see the movie. It was a weekday and it was just Carl and Ellie there: two twenty-somethings. Together, but not married. Seeing a movie together. 

And Ellie was not quite paying attention to this movie. She had her gaze on the movie screen, but the movie was not holding her interest and she was bored, but she had her hand on Carl’s knee. She turned to look at him and she smiled at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. She and him could totally get away with doing whatever in this movie theatre together, especially considering that they were completely alone. When he finally saw that she was looking at him, he glanced back at her and smiled at her. 

He also pointed at the movie screen, as if to say, “Hey, Ellie, you should watch the movie.” She shook her head, and leaned forward to kiss his mouth, but not before she moved the armrest up and out of the way so that she could have no barrier between him and her. 

“I’m bored,” she whispered into his ear. “This movie isn’t that interesting to me.”

“You wanna leave?” he whispered.

“No. We paid for the movie; we should stay until it’s over,” Ellie whispered back. 

He nodded. 

“I’ll do something until it’s over,” she whispered. 

“Like?” 

She then whispered about doing a sexual act in his ear and then watched as his face became red, mostly from the surprise of hearing her suggest/say that in a _semi-public place, Ellie!_ but also from the embarrassment. 

“Well? Is that okay?” she whispered. 

He nodded affirmative. 

And she kissed his lips softly, her hands quickly pulling his trousers open and immediately stroking his cock. She rubbed him with one hand, fingers glided his length, caressing him softly, moving slowly up and down, and Ellie watching in enjoyment as her actions began to help Carl become erect.

But, like Hell was she going to wait until then. She ducked her head down, and at first, kissed his cock softly, licking it briefly (Carl gasped) before she opened her mouth and allowed Carl entrance. 

“Oh,” he whispered as she rubbed his cock, her head bobbing up and down, her tongue moving around his cock’s tip.

As Ellie continued to suck, lick, and rub his cock, Carl’s hands touched her hair, not pulling it, but rather, his hands and fingers becoming lost in red hair.


End file.
